What We Hide Behind Masks
by NewGirl08
Summary: Everyone hides behind mask literally or metaphorically, this is another funny harmless case of that. Arya and her lessons of how people hide behind masks.
1. The Costume Party

Arya Stark hated parties. And you know what she hated as well? Costumes! Grown men and women dressed up to be more precise. Oh and alcohol, she hated alcohol as well so how do you think she was holding up in the wee hours of the night, in a costume party filled with alcohol? Pure hatred and pride, that's how. She willingly left the comfort of her home (freaking movie night alone with her father), allowed her sister to play dress up with her and drove along her obnoxious friends all the way up to Highgarden to a birthday party all because a stupid blue eyed boy with a cape… Oh and Gendry Waters. Arya Stark hated Gendry Waters.

"Drink"—Ygritte said handing Arya her third, or was it her fourth drink of the night? It didn't matter. The cocktails stopped tasting like detergent hours ago and the alcohol was starting to numb the conversation around her. She kept on drinking waiting for it to finally mess up her vision. Especially of all the women surrounding the cape crusader.

"Uhm… don't you think you guys should stop drinking?"—Myrcella asked with caution making them scoff. Ygritte answered for her, Arya was too busy mentally stabbing people.

"Well we tried to engage intelligent conversation about the oil crisis resulting in the down of various markets but someone shouted beer pong and we were left alone"—

"Don't be a smarty pants Grit, I mean; Arya can barely stand on her own"—

"Of course she can."—Ygritte said shoving Arya with her leg. "You ain't plastered aren't ya Stark? The blood of the First Men runs through your veins. A couple of frozen margaritas aren't going to bring you down!"-

Thankfully Arya was half leaning against a couch so she didn't fall "Yeah, yeah, no no… I'm good" She said absentmindedly looking at how Jeyne Poole was grabbing and putting her hand around Gendry's biceps. And what was the bastard doing? He was laughing. "Bastard" She muttered downing her drink and asking for another one earning a 'good girl' remark from Ygritte.

"So uhm…"—

"For fuck's sake Cella, say what you want to say!"—Arya snapped instantly regretting it. If she could save one of Sansa's friends from a burning building she would save Myrcella. She was sweet, innocent and had heaven secured after having to endure having Joffrey Baratheon as a brother. She grabbed the beer Ygritte gave her and held it to her forehead. "I'm sorry Cella, I'm just really out of my element"

The blond girl instantly relaxed after her apology "That's ok. I understand. It's not my scene either. I'm glad you came, other than your sister I really don't know anyone else"—She said looking at her feet trying to tug her skirt down. Arya had given up after the first hour.

"That's not true. You know my brother" Arya said making her blush.

"Yeah, Jon. Of course. I already said hi"—

Ygritte belted her laugh followed by another push "Hahahaha yeah right. Don't play games girly cuz you ain't after my Jon. You're after the Ginger, you know; the one you've been eyefucking all night"—

"Ygritte!"—Both girls yelled. Myrcella out of embarrassment and Arya really not wanting to know about Robb fucking someone even if it was in a visual manner. Ygritte just kept on laughing sprawled in the couch.

"I just… I feel so out of place."—Myrcella muttered.

"Then why did you come?" Arya asked actually curious. Although a key member of a high society family; Myrcella was actually quite shy and chose to ignore the spotlight. Her first years were homeschooled and Arya knew for a fact that against her mother's wishes she convinced her father to let her go to an all-girls school in Dorne. She rarely came back even in holidays.

"Moral support"—Myrcella replied making Arya scoff seeing that they were all alone at the party. She sighed nursing her untouched drink "It's the family annual get-together were Dad is normally drunk, Uncle Stannis doesn't even pick up the phone and Uncle Renly barely spends 5 minutes before he leaves. Gendry would be alone and I know how much he hates it"— Yeah, that was also why Arya liked Myrcella. She liked Gendry. She treated him like family and not an outsider. Even if she hated him right now Arya still wanted the best for the overgrown idiot. Arya just nodded and swayed to whatever music was being played.

"Why are you here?"—Myrcella asked.

"For the intelligent conversation?" Arya replied as the heard Theon challenge everyman in attendance to a dick off. She really didn't want to know what the meant. The both laughed as Myrcella linked her arms with hers.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. I was surprised when Sansa said you were coming and I think you look beautiful tonight"—

"She doesn't look beautiful. She looks fucking hot"—Ygritte said smacking Arya's ass. I wasn't the first time of the night so by now Arya didn't even bother to scold her.

"Yeah well… Girl Power!" Arya cringed at her own words. She drank her beer in a matter of seconds as the birthday girl sashed her way towards Gendry. What a load of bull! Arya didn't look hot, she looked like a minor dressed in kinky clothes so she could be sold in the human trafficking business. Margaery Tyrell dressed as Catwoman was hot!

Sit down and listen as to why Arya was here to begin with. Let's start with last summer when Arya finally had her first kiss. It was during their summer vacation with the Baratheon's at their beach house. She will never look at the sea without thinking about Gendry's blue eyes looking at her, zeroing on her lips. The smell of salty water from his lips as he kissed her after swimming all day at the bay… she would also never forget the sound of the waves crushing into the rocks because it was similar to the sound of her heart breaking when Gendry stumbled back and told her it was a mistake. How can a kiss so incredible (not like she had any experience) be a mistake? She had heard a lot from Sansa and seen love at first hand everyday with her parents to know what love was. Yes she was young, yes he was also; somewhat old for her yadda yadda BUT she always trusted her gut. Gendry wanted her as much as she wanted him. The age was always going to be a factor but now that Arya was a few days eighteen years old that would surely change wouldn't it?

She played it cool for a whole year. Acting casual whenever she saw him which was really easy seeing as Gendry was avoiding her like the plague but still there was that gut feeling that made her catch Gendry looking at her when he thought she wasn't aware. So when Sansa knocked on her door asking her if she wanted to come with to Margaery's birthday party she said yes because she knew Gendry would be there and she would see him, seduce him, bed him and own him by the end of the night… at least that was how she saw it happening in her head. The problem was that in her head she wasn't wearing a blue wig and half naked.

When Sansa told her she was going for a group theme for the costumes Arya didn't think it would be bad, I mean Ygritte had also agreed to dress up so why worry? Wrong, dead wrong. One of Sansa's many boyfriends; Pod something, got her hooked on Japanese anime. Pod was no longer around but the anime's stayed, specifically her love for Sailor Moon. Arya had checked it out, surprised to learn it was funny and ignoring the idiot lead it actually had a very good message for young girls about love, self-worth and friendship. The real problem came with the costumes. Bright, little sailor costumes complete with knee high boots, tiaras and wigs. Sansa was the scout leader Sailor Moon, recruiting Myrcella and Jeyne Poole as Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars respectively. Ygritte was Sailor Jupiter and apparently her short hair made Arya perfect for Sailor Mercury. To say they were cat called and visually undressed when they arrived is redundant but hey, a means to an end right? They were little but she had boobs, Sansa gave her a push up bra to make sure she showed her goods and years of track gave her pretty impressive legs, surely Gendry would notice that? Wrong, yet again dead wrong.

When they arrived Arya thanked the Old Gods and the New that she was the last to get out of the car and that there was a line of people to get inside the party. From a few feet away she saw Gendry greet them at the main entrance. Blue eyes, dark hair, chiseled jaw, muscles that muscles made him a clear option to be the perfect Superman although Ygritte made a good case of spraying him with green paint to be the Hulk… anyway Arya swore that the way he walked made it feel like he was flying. His cape waved with the wind and his voice bounced around the walls for all to hear. "What the fuck are you wearing?!" He growled taking his cape off and putting it around his little sister. Myrcella pleaded that it was just for fun and even came to spend some time with him 'see? Even Arya is dressed up' Myrcella piped up making Gendry notice her beside the car. His costume must really be out of this world giving him super speed because he was next to her in the blink of an eye, dragged her over his shoulder not before covering her with Jon's cape who was dressed as Batman. That was the last time she heard or talked to him so that brings us to the present. With Gendry being dragged to the dance floor by Margaery Tyrell.

Arya kept on drinking. This time Ygritte gave her a mojito. She was soooooo not going to function in the morning but fuck it. She was staying with Jon and Ygritte so she could nurse her hangover/death peacefully. Right now she just wanted to stash away her hopes of even snagging Gendry. He was in his senior year at Kings Landing University while she was a seven; (sorry, it's still new) eighteen year old girl, still living with her parents. She wasn't worldly enough; for the first time she regretted not wanting to leave Winterfell and well, she wasn't pretty. Her father telling her she was the most beautiful girl in the world did not count when no one had asked her out her entire time in high school. Nop, it was just a dream. Her gut must have some kind of bug and was acting out.

Myrcella was still by her side, mopping around looking towards the kitchen. Arya decided that at least someone deserved to have a great night. She took out her phone.

 **Oh Brother of mine… AS***

 **Sup Baby Sis? RB*** Robb immediately texted her back.

 **Myrcella is here. Why aren't you next to her deciding names for my future nephews? AS*** No response.

 **Don't be a pussy Robb. I've know you've liked her since forever. She likes you back. Strap on some balls and come here! AS*** Still no response. More than 15 minutes had passed when her phoned beeped again.

 **What about her boyfriend? RS***

"Yo Cella. What happened with that guy you were seeing back at Dorne?" She vaguely remembered Gendry telling her that he had met him and thought he was a bit odd… Renly odd.

"Trystane? Ugh, totally gay. I wasn't even attracted to him. He just had really good taste in clothes"—

 **A sword swallower through and through AS*** she texted back. Seconds later Robb came walking through the crowd making girls (and guys) do double takes dressed as Captain America. Myrcella was the one who ended up on the floor making Robb grab her at the last minute.

"Hey are you ok? Let's go outside, fresh air will clear you head"—He said but poor Myrcella had it so bad she couldn't even speak. Arya rolled her eyes as Robb lead the way outside while she sat back with Ygritte.

"Those two will need some help figuring out what goes where"—

"You know not everything is about sex Grit. And besides, Robb isn't exactly a virgin. I'm sure he knows the basics"

"Yeah but love messes up your brain. We don't function with the person we love. There always has to be one of the two with a functional brain. Take Jon for example. He knows nothing. He would be lost without me and we would never have sex. He would be content reading bloody poetry to me all day"—

"You two bump uglies like raging rabbits"

"True… but only after I practically clover his head like a caveman. Maybe you should try it."—

"Ewwww sex with my brother? You are drunk!" Arya grimaced taking Ygritte's drink away only to have her yell at someone and having new drinks in front of both of them in a matter of seconds. This time it was a couple of shots of Jack.

"No… violence. Violence aimed at the ones we love. Taking what is yours. Maybe there is a bat made of kryptonite somewhere"—

"Ygritte…" Arya warned her and the redhead actually softened her features. Gritt was cool, the best person for her best brother and the sister she always wanted. She was the only one who knew Arya had been in love with Gendry for years.

They both downed their shots and scooted back to the couch. Ygritte slobbering and licking her face making Arya laugh. Yes, she was drunk. They both were.

"Yeah well… fuck him. You can do better than that"—Ygritte said gesturing towards Gendry. He was standing near the dance floor still talking to a very touchy feely Catwoman. "I mean yeah, his ass seems from out of this world and yup, that eight pack is not printed in the suit but… ok, no. Keep drinking and we'll find a rebound guy for you"—

"Why are you urging my baby sister to drink and why does she need a rebound guy?"—Jon said plopping down next to them. Naturally Ygritte climbed on his lap.

"Sister! No longer baby. And she needs a rebound guy to forget the douche that doesn't want her"—Arya flinched but covered it up.

"She'll always be my baby sister"—Jon said messing up Arya's wig. "But tell me more about this douche. Do I have to punch someone?"—

"Have I told you I'm not wearing any underwear?"—Ygritte said wisely distracting Jon from the Gendry topic. It's not like it was going to happen so why poke Jon's uber big brother issues?. After a while Ygritte and Jon entered their weird relationship cloud and forgot about Arya. She decided to leave the minute they started to make out and Grit asked Jon to take her to the bat cave.

Ok… she really was drunk. The minute Arya sat up the world started spinning. She headed towards the kitchen. That was the last time she was Sansa but after bumping into several people and walls she didn't find her. She did however find her friend the Wonder Woman standing a little bit too close to Iron Man.

"You look weird with black hair" Arya blurted out making Jaime Lannister laugh.

"And you look positively smashed Stark"—He said flicking her nose instantly annoying her.

"Arya? Are you alright? How many drinks have you had?"—Brienne asked making her sit on a nearby stool, giving her a glass of water.

"I'm not drunk, just really tired. Have you guys seen my sister? I'm ready to go home" Arya said making them both flinch.

"Sorry Arry. We just saw Sansa leave with Sandor a while ago. Do you want me to take you back home myself?"—Brienne asked but she was interrupted by some other chick. She excused herself quickly but said she would be right back.

"I will pay you one hundred dollars to not allow Brienne to take you home"-

"I'm not an idiot Jaime… and I'm also not a cockblock. I know you guys have something weird going on between you. I was just looking for Sansa to take me back over to Jon's. It's ok, I can take a cab."

"You are not taking a cab Arya. You're drunk"—

"I told you. I'm not drunk. Just tired!" that was the translation. When she spoke it really came out like 'I tolz yus. Not drank. Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiredered'

"Ok, bedtime. Let's go Arya"—Brienne said as she returned making Jaime pout.

"I can take her" They all turned their heads towards the kitchen door.

"AEGON!" Ok, she really reaaaaaaaaaally was drunk. Arya threw herself into Aegon Targaryen's arms making him laugh, hugging her in return.

"It's ok. I got her."—Brienne hesitated and Aegon noticed. "I'm family"—He corrected searching and nodding to his half-brother in the living room. Jon nodded back and gave him a chin lift.

"Just text me when you get home ok?" Brienne said but by now Arya was half asleep.

'Let her go, Aegon is Jon's brother'—

'She's still drunk and barely responsive. We shouldn't leave her alone with him'—

'If you think that Arya Stark is going to leave Highgarden with a man that isn't Super then you're also drunk. Tell me Lady Tarth are you that kind of girl that gets a little naughty when they've had a couple of drinks…'-

Arya could hear Brienne bickering with Jaime but soon the sound was far, far away along with the beat of the music and overall party scene. She felt cold, fresh breeze surrounding her and snuggled closer to her pillow. She froze.

"Aegon?"—She didn't dare to open her eyes so she heard his laughter and felt his chest moving under her. "I'm sitting all over you aren't I?"

"Yes, but I'm not complaining" He laughed some more. She opened her eyes but the world was still spinning. Aegon lulled her like a baby while he maneuvered her body in the back seat of his car. It was impossible not to ask what was she doing there and what was he doing there as well.

"You kind of blacked out on me. I don't see any purse on you so unless you wanted me to search inside your little sailor uniform for the key for Jon's apartment I decided to wait for the party to end. As for our current situation I was laying you down in the backseat when you dragged me down with you and began to snore"—

"I don't snore!" She retorted making Aegon smirk.

"No… but you do drool. I'm sending you my cleaner's bill. This is my favorite tie."

Aegon was… yeah. Aegon was different. She felt safe with him but he wasn't exactly a brother like Jon. About three years ago they found out that Jon wasn't their father's bastard but Raeghar Targaryen's son with their late Aunt Lyanna. The secret was kept safe because of heavy money issues but in the end it all worked out. Jon gained a whole new family and actually took the Stark name after his mother. Aegon was cool. He was a couple of years older than Jon but he was easygoing and always had an interest in Arya. Sansa told her that Aegon had a thing for her but she ignored it probably too busy obsessing over Gendry and also because Aegon looked like a GQ model.

"Who are you supposed to be? James Bond?" Arya asked in the dark of the night. If someone were to walk over they would confuse them for a loving couple wanting for some privacy. Aegon parked his car far from the others and the stars above gave them a relaxed, romantic vibe. Aegon smiled.

"Thank you for the complement, making me feel so debonair but no, it's just a suit. I was at a dinner party for my Aunt when Jon texted me he was here so I decided to stop by. Now… you wanna tell me what exactly are you wearing?"—

"I'm a sailor scout"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"—

"It means that I fight for love and justice"

"And you can't do that with more clothes? Jon must have had a heart attack when he saw you"—

"Jon is too busy with Ygritte to notice me"—She pouted making Aegon smile.

"Every man around you Arya Stark, blood related or not is going to notice you dressed like that"—

"You're just saying that because Jon is your brother"

"No my Little Wolf. I shouldn't be saying this because Jon is my brother"—He said with a tenderness in his voice Arya had never heard of. It was dark outside, the light of the stars their only guide. Arya was sprawled over him, Aegon had taken his suit jacket and had covered her with it. Her hands were over his chest while his were in her back caressing her.

"Your eyes are strange" She said itching closer to his face. His purple eyes blackening the closer she got.

"And yours are mesmerizing"—He said whispering to her face. Why was everything so quiet suddenly? Arya bit her lip while Aegon licked his. "Jon is going to kill me for this…"—he said closing what little space was left between their faces.

Suddenly the car door was yanked open and Aegon was no longer under her. He was actually a couple of meters away gasping for air while Gendry hovered inside the car taking her in his arms.

"Are you ok? Are you alright? Did he touch you? Can you walk? Do you want to lay down?"—Gendry fired question after question making the world spin again.

"I'm not a sex offender Waters. I was just waiting for you to arrive"—Aegon said standing up and dusting off his clothes. Ugh?

"And you had to do it in the backseat of your car all over her?"—Gendry growled taking Arya out of the car. He was a far better pillow than Aegon. Arya wrapped her little arms and legs around his super suit making the spandex squeak. She started to giggle. Shit; Gendry muttered cradling her face in his arms. "Arry how drunk are you?"—

"I can manipulate water and create mist and fog" She beamed at him. His dimples… Gods, his dimples… "Can I lick your dimples?" she asked making both Gendry and Aegon groan.

"You so don't deserve her Waters"—

"As opposed to you Targaryen? Thanks for taking care of her but I got her now. Fuck off"—

"Really? You're doing a stellar job seeing how drunk she is"—

"Hey, I'm not drunk. I'm tired!" Arya protested. If she wasn't indeed so drunk she would have actually ignored the testosterone battle in front of her but yeah, she was officially drunk… "Gendry, take me to bed"

"Let's get you home Arry. I got you"— She must have blacked out again or she was in the verge of doing so because conversations were difficult to hear again.

 _'What the hell did you give her?'—_

 _'Nothing! Jesus, we were just drinking at the party. That's what normal people do'—_

 _'You're a functional alcoholic. I preferred if you showed some restraint serving drinks to a young girl'—_

 _'Just because you're my man's brother don't mean I can't punch that pretty little face of yours Targ.'—_

 _'Grit? Egg? Just drop it ok?! Let's go home'—_

 _'And why does he have to take her?'—_

 _'Because I brought my bike and I can't exactly take both her and Ygritte with me'—_

 _'So? I'll take her!'—_

 _'The hell you are!' In her haze Arya felt a warm presence surrounding her. She cuddled back._

 _'Whatever. I'll call her myself in the morning'—someone shouted. A door was slammed and a car was heard driving away._

 _'You really fucked up tonight Gendry!'—_

 _'Me? I stayed out of site all night! Point the accusing finger to your girlfriend!'—_

 _'Me? How am I to blame? I'm all for Arya to get some good loving'—_

 _'Babe just… let's just all go home. Call me once you get there'—_

 _'Sure thing'—_

 _'Gendry? No funny business'_

 _'Of course, because getting my hands on your sister under Eddard Stark roof is the perfect plan to end my life'—_

 _'Don't think because it's all out in the open that you're in the clear.'—_

 _'Yeah, yeah… see you tomorrow Stark'—_

 _'You have to admit that they look pretty cute together'—_

 _'Grit? Really not helping right now…'—_

"Let take you home baby…"-


	2. The Hangover

Arya Stark was hot.

She could feel the bedsheets sticking to her skin, her hair a mess (did she even take her wig off last night?) shit, the whole mattress must be ruined smeared with makeup. She threw her arms around banging her pillows for comfort. They felt like rocks under her hands.

"Stop it"-

Normally she would open her windows at night so she could enjoy the northern winds on her skin. Jon often said they would find her frozen in the morning but she didn't care. She enjoyed the cold, she embraced it. Why leave the North when it was perfect? All of her older siblings had gone south for college so she'd already knew how the climate faired in other places. Nop, it was Winterfell U for her. The campus was a 40 minute drive away from home (a reasonable distance if she needed anything; said Eddard when not so secretly he was having an even harder time letting her go than all of his other children). She was going to get a place of her own with her best friend Mycah and she was going to study botany. There was plenty of work opportunity in the north with its massive mountains and vast forests and she would always be outdoors. It really was a win – win situation.

All was well, her future bright and easy. The problem was the present. Arya Stark was hot… and she also felt sick. The more her mind started to shake the sleep away sickness crept in with a vengeance. Mojitos, pinas coladas, rum and coke, Guinness all around. Damn Ygritte! She might as well wear an _'I'm with stupid'_ t-shirt every time she went out with the redhead since she always ended up plastered. Her stomach started rumbling so Arya knew what was coming next. She tried to stand up but something had her pinned to the bed, pressing at her stomach. Damn she was hot, she was sweating buckets.

"Stop moving and go back to sleep. It's not even 5am"- Someone mumbled against her neck.

"I think I'm going to be sick"

"I put the trash can right next to the bed last night"—

"I can't throw up in the trash can!"

"You've been doing it all night babe"-

"I want to go to the bathroom" Arya whined.

"As m'lady commands…"—

Suddenly the weight over her stomach was off, her body immediately started to cool down as if the doors to hell were shut down. Ok, now she could go to the bathroom. The problem was that she needed to A) open her eyes and B) Stand up. Neither an option. She heard chuckling and she began to wonder when the drunk gods had gotten so cruel with her.

"No. No. Rocking bad!" She said as she felt weightless and in motion.

"I'm just carrying you to the bathroom Arry"—The drunk God said as it very delicately put her in front of the toilet. She immediately scrunched down and hugged it for dear life.

"Did you go away?" She asked still with her eyes closed.

"Of course not. I'm not going to leave you here alone"—

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease. I can't barf if someone is looking. Please leave, I'll go to church tomorrow"

"What does going to church have to do with you being hungover?"—

"Isn't that what you Gods want; to be worshiped?"

"You know… if you weren't so out of it I would totally take advantage of this God thing but as always I'm gonna let this one pass. I'll leave but I'm not letting you close the door!"—

"The gods are merciful… now go away!"

Throwing up was nasty business. Maybe she would ask the drunk god that was helping her to send some morning sickness over to Gendry since he was the one to blame for all of this. If he ended up staying the night Arya hoped he redecorated Margaery's whole house with vomit while not being able to get it up.

She threw up, she threw up and she threw up some more. When she thought she was done more came, all colors and smells making her wretch once more. By the time the heaves finally left her body Arya could see sunlight from the bathroom window. Once again she prayed… this time for her door to be locked so her mother wouldn't come in. She pulled her towel from the rack and slept right there on her bathroom floor.

 **…**

The sound of her little brother's laughter pounding on her bedroom door shouting for her to get up was what woke her. She felt tired but at least she didn't feel like she needed to deposit her internal organs down the drain. When Arya finally managed to open her eyes she had to adjust them, the clear bright light coming through the windows made her look at the clock on her night table.

"2.45pm? Well… at least I'm alive" Arya croaked immediately drinking two Tylenols with orange juice left right there for her on the night table. What the hell happened last night? First of all how did she end up back at Winterfell? Jon would never risk their parent's wrath showing up with her wasted but here she was. Maybe Jon snuck her in while their parents were still out on their date, yes; surely that was it.

Her costume was folded neatly in a chair and she was wearing one of his old t-shirts. He must have stayed all night taking care of her. Well that was a relief, she wasn't crazy as she thought she was. Talking to drunk gods who took care of her, cradled her in her sleep and held her hair while she puked her guts out.

"Wake up you turd! Mom wants to know if you're alive!"—Rickon mocked her, pounding on the door or was it her head that was blasting? Considering the amount of alcohol that she drank she was feeling pretty good. As soon as she found out where her phone was Arya was going to call Ygritte to ask how she managed to drink so much and function as an actual human being the day later.

Suddenly her bathroom door opened and very casually came out the man himself; Gendry Waters. Gendry Waters in nothing but a towel around his hips, wet from a shower, his black hair slicked back, barefooted on her room.

Gendry half naked inside her room.

Gendry naked.

Gendry.

HOLY. SHIT.

"Could you please act more civilized and knock like the proper little boy you are?"—Gendry spoke finally opening the door.

Arya was floored, speechless. Gendry was standing half naked in front of her little brother. What the hell? Do her parents know that he's there? Did he spend the night? Did they have sex?

Arya quickly scanned herself. She was wearing an old t-shirt and had her panties on but I don't know, she didn't feel like she had sex. She was a virgin, wouldn't she feel different?

"I'm not a boy; I'm a wolf!"—Rickon beamed proudly shoving Gendry to the side and plopping on her bed. "Wow! You look like shit"- Rickon said finally dragging her out of her hazed state. "You suck at being a girl"—

"And you suck at being a dick! You're too adorable to be swearing Rick." She said giving him a pat on the head. He quickly shoved her hand away. If Arya hated being called a girl, Rickon hated being called adorable.

"I'm not adorable. I'm a man! Men are rugged, handsome and sexy"—

"Do you even know what rugged and sexy mean?" Arya chuckled, amused at her eleven year old brother.

"No, but you called Gendry that yesterday and I want to be big and strong like him so it can't be bad"—

This time she grimaced. Please God, just give her a quick heart attack and end her suffering. Gendry chuckled.

"Ok you little runt. Your sister had a rough night. What do you want?"—He said lifting Rickon by his neck like he was a doll. His feet dangled and Rickon just laughed, he loved messing around with Gendry.

"It's late and Mom wanted you to get your ass out of bed. The mail came in; someone is throwing a party so she's freaking out as always making us dress funny and smell weird"— Another party? Uh… what was it? Westeros's Holliday Season?

"Ok. Tell her we'll be down in ten minutes."—Gendry replied putting him down.

"But you'll throw some footballs with me later right? You promised, that was the deal"—

"I promised I would play with you but I didn't set a date. I have things to do with your sister today so another time Rick"—

"Yeah, what's up with her? Why isn't she talking? Can you lose your voice from puking"—Rickon asked as they both looked at her.

"I…" Arya gulped frantically looking at Gendry, he was scrutinizing her while frowning.

Without breaking their gaze he spoke, this time with more authority. "Out"—

"But Gendry, you have to play with me. I need to be on point for the football tryouts next year I…"—The youngest Stark protested.

"Rickon? I said out."—Gendry said again and this time Rickon gulped and ran out of the room. Closing the door behind him scared of Gendry, he was a big guy so he could be very intimidating when he wanted to. Just like right now as he stood in front of her still looking at her directly at her eyes.

Arya broke the connection, she just couldn't held his gaze. His eyes, his dammed blue eyes were always so intense! Sometimes she swore he could see right through her soul when he looked at her. After a beat he sat down next to her.

"How do you feel?"—He spoke, the menacing tone he used on Rickon gone. This time his deep baritone voice held nothing but tenderness making Arya shiver. She covered herself up with the bedsheets.

"Better than I should" She said still not looking at him, suddenly her sheet pattern was very interesting.

"You drank a lot yesterday Arya. You shouldn't put yourself in those situations"—

"What kind of situations? I was with Ygritte and Jon, everyone was there. I was just looking to wind down"

"You can do that without losing consciousness"—

"I was very much conscious" Arya said finally looking at him lying like a pro. Not pro enough for Gendry obviously. Very gently he moved the sheets around exposing her legs, touching her bare thigh. Arya gasped. He was so gentle, so sweet, and so intimate. The next time he spoke it was with a forced feeling that made Arya look at him, she missed this. Looking at his stupid face, talk to him. She missed him this past year so so much.

"So that means you remember what happened last night? With us?"—

She was speechless again. Lost in his eyes, why bother lying when he would see right through her? Why talk when his caress made her unable to speak. Arya turned her head saying a silent no making Gendry frown.

"Go talk to your mother, I'm gonna go change and then we're going back to my place. We need to talk."- Gendry said standing up not before giving her a gentle squeeze on her tight that burned her enough to stand up and practically fly out of her room straight to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and stuck her head inside. She was burning. Is was hot. Aren't _you_ guys hot?

"Arya darling I know you are young and you have all this spare time since you're in between school and college but why don't you try and get up earlier in the morning? We miss you at breakfast and skipping meals is bad for your metabolism"—

"Good morning oh Mother of mine" Arya muttered closing the fridge zooming in on the coffee machine.

Catelyn Stark stood tall and regal washing dishes in her state of the art kitchen. The woman made everyday chores seem like a choreographed ballet recital. She never had hired help save for special occasions yet feeding a family of 9 plus wolves on a daily basis never as much put a hair out of place on top of her red head.

"Good _afternoon_ "—Catelyn corrected her "It's almost 3 o clock"—

"Where is everybody?" Arya asked while drinking a much needed cup of joe. She needed to be proactive and find out what the hell happened yesterday. Her mother not murdering her for having a half-naked man up in her room was a good start.

"Well Rickon is somewhere around the house since I sent him to wake you up. Bran went to the museum with Myrcella, Edda…"—

"Wait up a sec. Bran went out with _Myrcella_?. As in Myrcella Baratheon?"

"I know the Baratheon's aren't exactly easy people to mingle with but Myrcella is quite a sweet young lady. I can see her with Bran and they fit perfectly. Robb offered to chaperon them all evening"-

"Of course he did…" Arya snickered. Go Cella! She wondered what Bran got out of the little rendezvous, but then again her brother was such a nerd that he probably told them to ditch him at the museum while they hung out together. Also, it appears that Robb had failed to mention to their mother that he broke up with the Frey girl. Arya was sure to remember that for future blackmail.

"… and for your father's sake you should try and be more nice to the Baratheons"- Her mother kept on rambling.

"I'm sorry Mom. I zoned out there for a sec. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that you should try and be nicer to the Baratheons. You know how close your father is to Robert. And it would help for the future and your relationship with Gendry"—

"What relationship with Gendry?" Arya squealed after spitting out half of her coffee cup on the kitchen table. Catelyn just looked at her odd.

"What do you mean what relationship with Gendry? You've always been attached to each other's hips. And clean that up."— Arya chose to remain silent because why tell her mother that she was no longer close to Gendry? That would only raise more questions "Anyway, an invite for a costume party hosted by the Targaryen's came today. I'd really wish Jon would give me a heads up about these things…"—

Catelyn kept on talking while Arya absentmindedly looked outside at the window not really paying attention. She needed to find her phone and call Ygritte. ASAP! For now she decided to play it cool, if her mother seemed calm there was no need to rock the boat.

"So Mom… what was this party you were talking about?"

"It's Jon's Aunt's birthday party and it's going to be costume themed. I already called all your brothers, Sansa agreed to come next Thursday to go shopping for our outfits but I have to say Arya that I saw the most adorable little Bo Peep costume that would look just perfect on you"—

"Mother, I am not dressing up like Little Bo Peep. Period"

"Oh don't be such a downer. You will look so pretty with the cute white dress. Oh, and Bran and Rickon can be the little sheep!"—

"I refuse wear that costume or to parade my brothers as props. I'm sure I can find a costume all by myself"

"Ok, ok"—Catelyn placated. "Just remember that we're going shopping on Thursday. Do you know what kind of costume Gendry wants?"—

"Mom what's with the Gendry questions all of the sudden? Why the hell should I know what costume he wants?"

"Well… isn't he going with you?"—

"No! I mean yes. I mean… Why would he…?"

"Ahhh there you are"— Her father Eddard exclaimed entering the kitchen "I thought Gendry was going to act as Prince Charming and have to go and wake you up from your endless slumber"—He said smiling giving his daughter a kiss and then moving on to his wife.

"Did you have a good run?"—Catelyn asked not bothered and hugging his sweaty husband.

"It was quite refreshing. With the boys gone I'd forgotten how nice it is to have someone run through the woods with me and Gendry is an excellent runner. I think I may have made my best time"— Eddard beamed. Did everyone in this house knew what the fuck happened yesterday? Did she wake up in the twilight zone?

"So… What are your plans for today?"—Eddard asked while Catelyn hovered in the kitchen serving them lemonade and snacks.

"Actually I have to go and talk with Gendry first" Arya said backing out but clashing into a wall. A Gendry wall.

The bastard smirked kissing the top of her head as if nothing and steered her back to the kitchen table sitting next to her. His thighs touching hers making her feel like a live wire.

"Not much"—He shrugged answering Catelyn's question. "We're just going to spend time back at the house. Watch movies"—

"But Tobho is going to be there right?"—

"Tobho is always around Mr. Stark"—

"Oh please Gendry. No need to be so formal. It's Ned and Catelyn from now on"— Her mother said in a loving tone.

"Of course Catelyn"—Gendry replied even throwing in a wink at her mother making her blush.

"Uhm… I'm sorry but what is going on?" Arya finally managed to say because quite frankly WTF?!

"Nothing."—Gendry said standing up from the kitchen counter while munching on some crackers. "You and I are going to spend the day back at my place. So go puts some pants and some shoes own and lets go"— So bossy, so hot, so…

 ** _Again… WTF?!_**

"Oh yes Eddard, we can also enjoy a day out. We can go visit the Mormont's. Rickon is quite fond of their youngest"—

"NO I'M NOT! GIRLS ARE STUPID!"—Rickon yelled from some part of the house.

"No they're not. You'll snap out of it in a couple of years. Isn't that right Waters?"—Eddard yelled back at Rickon while playfully slapping Gendry's head.

"I guess that's the norm in this house Stark"—Gendry replied to Ned but fixing his eyes right at Arya. Both men left the kitchen while Arya just sat there trying to figure out what the hell happened.

"Arya darling are you alright? You seem… out of place" Her mother asked her once she saw her frozen on a stool.

""Uhm… yeah. Of course. Why wouldn't I? She murmured. "Hey Mom, can I borrow your cellphone real quick? Mine's dead"

"Of course, it's in my purse"—

Not wasting any time Arya ran to search for the phone and then stepped outside the garden for some privacy while she waited Jon to pick up.

"Yes? Good afternoon. This is Jon speaking"—

"Jesus you're such a suck up! Is this how you normally answer everyone's calls or is it because the name 'Catelyn Stark' flashed all over the screen?"—

"Arya? Oh hey kid. You're alive. She's alive!"—Jon said to someone over the line. She heard a faint 'of course she is' in response. Probably Ygritte.

"Barely"

"Yeah. Gendry texted me once you got home and he said you were pretty much out of it."—

"So he did spend the night with me" Arya groaned. Just what she needed. Having the guy she was crushing on see her throw up and pass out inside her bathroom. Having a one to one with a Drunk God was such a better story.

"Everything alright kid? I told to you to slow it down yesterday but you didn't listen. Gritt's still in bed as well"—

"I know, I know… it's not just the hangover. It's more of the missing pieces of last night. That and Gendry is all Brady Family with Mom and Dad over here and I feel like I woke up in the Twilight zone"

"Are we talking Marsha or Jan Brady treatment?"—Ygritte asked ignoring Jon's protests of her phone snatching.

"YOU!" Arya said accusingly "What the hell happened last night and why is Gendry somehow my parent's bff's?"

"So you don't' remember anything from last night"?-

"Of course I don't. I …." Arya was desperately wanting to put her two senses in this conversation but it was hard considering that she really _really_ did not know what happened last night. She kinda remembered given Myrcella a much needed push with Robb which had clearly been a good move considering they were out together but that's about it; lots of people she didn't even know to begin with in disguise didn't help. "I'm totally in the dark here Gritt and I don't like it" Arya said biting her lips and looking down even if no one was looking at her. It was one thing to hold a torch in silence but it was totally different to have the object of your affection suddenly turn a 180 especially if he turned you down the first place. Arya Stark may seem a lot of things that sadly made you forget her biggest quality; her heart. She loved without limits so she chose very carefully those persons who would have a place in her heart. And the main thing about Gendry was that he was in fact "Gendry". He wasn't just her first crush, the hot guy everyone seemed to fall for. No, he was at some point her best friend, protective like a brother but an open ear of a friend who supported her no matter what. Arya was aware who she was, she never was the girl that got the guy in the movies, she was the funny witty sidekick or the chick with the attitude straight out of a Tarantino film. If anything she hoped that if Gendry didn't want her on a romantic level they could at least remain friends but deep down she knew it would never be enough for her and that ultimately it would destroy her… Ygritte seem to sense it.

"Arya… nothing happened yesterday. Jon, Gendry and to some extent Aegon took care of you. Waters took you back home, tucked you in and held your hair back all night"—

"Oh, just great. He saw me puking my guts out. Sansa would be proud"

"Actually she would"—Ygritte smirked but got serious quickly "Arya, Gendry? He's … let's not say a complicated guy but he's one of the good ones. Old fashioned, as in sometimes you have to smack him in the head to make him notice things. He updated Jon all morning on you. He cares for you Stark, he really does. And what if he's acting all Stepford on you today? Take advantage of it, he wouldn't be all over you in front of your parents if he didn't mean it"—

"But…"

"No buts Arya. You're scared. We've been all over this the past year. Yesterday you were all "It's now or never" bravado and personally I'm getting tired of watching you sulk after Waters. Man up and talk to him, it seems like the perfect opportunity. If he's stupid as you say he is and doesn't recognize the amazing girl you are then screw him, we'll get drunk and move on"—

Silence…

"Are you still with me Wolfie?"—

"Yeah"… Arya said feeling a massive headache that she was sure it had everything to do with her love life and nothing to do with her hangover. "Thanks Gritt, I needed the pep talk"

"Don't sweat it. Jon-Jon and I are here for you 100% but trust me on this one Ar, just talk to him. Everything will be fine and I'm sure the next time I talk to you it will be about how big his dick is"—

"Seven Hells Wild!"

"Hahahaha mark my words. Text Jon whatever, I need some beauty sleep."—Ygritte joked hanging up.

Arya took a deep breath and marched inside the house. Yes, this thing with Gendry was going to be resolved today for better or worse.

 **…**

The ride back to his place was in silence. The radio playing in the background as Gendry drove around Wintertown over to his apartment.

It was a small place since he lived alone with his uncle Tobho. The apartment was right above their car shop and it was very comfy is you asked Arya. She liked Tobho Mott, he was a simple man just like Gendry. He lost his wife to a sudden illness after they decided to adopt Gendry but he soldiered on, he made quite the name of himself repairing cars. Gendry meet Arya and started going to Winterfell Manor so naturally her parents met Tobho and after that her father was a goner for Tobho's detailed custom car repairs. When Eddard Stark spent a pretty penny of his car collection in a specific shop it's safe to say that the word got out and Tobho now had a pretty lengthy and expensive clientele. Yet he chose to stay in the same place, he had expanded around the north with other shops increasing the Tobho franchise yet he still lived in the same small apartment where Gendry still stayed when he came back on breaks from Kings Landing U which by the way was eerily silent.

"So… where's Tobho?" Arya asked as she stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room.

"He's not here. He went fishing with some friends in The Reach for the weekend"—Gendry replied closing the door. Again. Silence.

"Oh" Arya said blushing. Gendry had lied to her parents. They were alone.

"Oh. Yes"- Gendry punctuated, leaning against the door.

See. The thing about Gendry, well actually the thing about both Gendry and Arya was that what made their relationship unique was that both of them showed their true colors to each other. It was like they felt free to really be themselves solely in the company of the other. Gendry was carefree, smiled and cracked jokes as opposed to the sulking and silent guy everyone knew while Arya was attentive, loving and sensitive as opposed to the no fucks given attitude she was infamous for.

Right now just leaning against the door, eyes on her body from top to bottom was another side of Gendry; the cool, calm and collected guy who wanted something. Funny enough she'd seem this side of him when they went to cars exhibitions, he'd scrutinized every single part while explaining them to her, calling the process of building a motor sensuous, always ending up hyped dragging her off for dancing and drinks after it ended. Again, she was no expert in romance and being compared to a car wasn't exactly Shakespearian but right now Gendry was looking at her like he wanted to tear her apart and put her back together again. She gulped. She was ready to talk when his phone rang.

"Hey Tobho…"—He said not taking his eyes off of her. "What? Right now?... Yeah, I'm here but I'm kinda in the middle of something … Yeah, yeah… of course I'll do it" He scowled but the scowl was quickly replaced by a blush. "Yeah, Arya's here with me… Jesus Mott, boundaries much?!.. Ok, I'll tell her… Yes, sir… K, bye"—He sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "Tobho says hi"—

"Yeah, I got that. He's not joining us? I mean… are we alone in the apartment?" Arya said trying to seem unaffected.

"Yeah, he's out all weekend so I thought we'd make the best of the privacy to talk and stuff but he called me to say he forgot a shipment was coming in today so I have to go downstairs to the shop to receive it. I'm not going to be that long, 15 – 20 minutes tops. You can stay here and do whatever. Watch tv, make yourself something to eat since you didn't have breakfast"—

"Ok…"

"Ok…"-

"Why is this so awkward?" Arya asked, a nervous laugh escaping her mouth.

"It's not awkward, it's new. We just have to talk about things, about us"—Gendry replied. He had his thinking face on but he shook it off. "Just give me a couple of minutes and I'll be right back ok?"—

"Sure" She replied making him smile. He left quickly leaving her alone in the empty apartment. "Jesus Christ on a bicycle" she sighed, remembering she had lungs and that they needed oxygen.

She needed to think. _Yes Arya, think. You're smart. It's your thing;_ She mentally rambled. She should fix herself something to eat since she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday but her stomach was in knots so the next best thing was a much needed shower. Tiptoeing around Gendry's room she went inside the bathroom, stripped and stepped inside the hot shower. The heat doing wonders to her hungover body, she felt her muscles relax after littering her body with alcohol the night before. If only she could stay and live inside this shower forever… it would be glorious!

She decided to wash her hair, never a bad decision after puking and not remembering anything. She didn't see her wig anywhere so she must have done quite the number on it. Whatever Gendry wanted to talk about she hoped had nothing to do with yesterday, in fact they should just forget everything. Yes, they should do that. Go back to being buddies.

"Mmmmmm…" She moaned as she opened up Gendry's body wash. "Buddies… yeah right". God he smelled good. Arya made a mental note of the name product so she could buy her own personal stash; Gendry in a bottle was better than no Gendry at all. She began to scrub herself from head to toe, goosebumps following her touch. How many times did she imagen Gendry doing the exact same thing? She froze for a second, just as her hand was sliding down her stomach. She had slept with him yesterday. He had been the one to take her clothes off and change her, tucking her to bed. Gendry would never disrespect nor take advantage of her but maybe for once wouldn't hurt right? Her hand continued its path as she groaned. How many times did she imagen Gendry doing the exact same thing?

Arya squealed and almost fell to the floor as she heard the front door. Clearly Gendry had come back. Turning the shower off she was faced with another tinny dilemma other than being extremely sexually frustrated: clothes. She only had on the same shirt she slept with plus some old ratty jean she threw on to Gendry's insistence of leaving as soon as possible but now that she was clean and smelled so utterly good she didn't want to put the offending clothes back on.

"Gendry do you…?"—She again collided with a Gendry wall as she opened the bathroom door "We have to stop meeting like this" She said rubbing her nose.

"I'm sorry"—He chuckled gently grabbing her by the chin inspecting her nose "Your face is flushed, are you sure you're ok?"—

 _Nope, just horny as hell and instead of bumping into you I'd very much prefer to bumping uglies with you but I'm good, thank you for asking_ ; Arya thought getting out of his embrace. It was easier to breathe that way.

"Do you have any clean clothes I can borrow? I don't want to put mine back on"—She said looking around the room missing how Gendry was eyeing her in his towel much like she did to him earlier at her house.

"Not much"—He said scooting down the floor where his gym bag was "I only have what I brought for the weekend, everything else is pretty much dirty."—

"It's ok, a clean shirt will do" She replied sitting on the bed.

He quickly passed her one of his oversized shirts and the awkwardness came back with full force. But with a clear head and freshly bathed Arya was feeling more herself and less like a zombie. She squared her shoulders and went for it.

"Did you undress me yesterday?"

"Yes"—Was his reply. Short, fast and to the point. Very Gendry.

"So you pretty much saw all the goods"

"Most of them yes, you're pretty quick but I stopped you as you were shimmying out of your boy shorts"—

"Tits?"

"Front and center"—

 _Great… just great…_ She squared her shoulders again.

"What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Could you please get dressed first so we can talk in the living room?"—Gendry gritted out but Arya was pretty much a 'rip the bandage' kind of person.

"Nop. I don't see why we can't talk right here - right now considering that we are at least at arm's length when you've pretty much avoided me the whole year"

"Because you sitting in _my_ bed with nothing but _my_ towel on is pretty much destroying what little self-restraint I have left"—

 _Wait… what?_ Arya gulped. _Could he…? Would he…?_ She was burned the first time so this time she had to make sure. Slowly she stood up and closed the distance between them. Her barely reaching his shoulders while he stood still clenching his fists next to his body. Arya hugged the towel to her body for dear life.

"Last summer… when you kissed me. You said it was a mistake. Did you really feel that way?" She whispered. She didn't mean to sound like that, so small, so vulnerable but _he_ made her feel like that. She both loved / hated the sensation.

"You were just so young, you weren't ready yet"— He replied forcing Arya to change tactics, his eyes made her change tactics. He wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"Last night… did something happen between us?"

"I would never take advantage of you Arya, you know that!"- Gendry adamantly replied but Arya went in for the kill. Fuck it.

In a move that would make Sansa proud she desecrated what little space was left between them, Arya looked up at him through her lashes making sure she batted them the right amount that didn't make her seem like she was having a seizure while biting her lips. Her hands left the security of the towel and landed over his chest. Gendry's heart was beating like a freight train.

"Did you want something to happen?..."

She could see the moment Gendry's resolve cracked and let me tell you; it felt awesome. The feelings that flashed through his eyes, the way he scooped down and held her head. And the kiss? Don't even start on the kiss?

Fuck propriety as Arya kissed Gendry like the world was going to end as he very much believed it true. She felt hot again, her blood pumping in a rapid pace making her sweat, making her antsy. Her arms yanked his face lower so she could run her hands through is thick hair while his strong arms encased her, hugging her body to him as he walked her towards the bed.

It wasn't pretty, it wasn't subtle like in the movies. They landed on the bed growling, nipping, pawing, scratching, you name it. Gendry tried to slow things down several time but was quickly dissuaded by Arya every single time. She opened her legs so he could settle himself over her while Arya wasted no time in rubbing herself on him. She moaned as Gendry rocked back, him clad in jeans while she was bare, exposed and wet. Gendry squeezed his hands between them and cupped her dipping a finger in.

"Fuck you're wet!"—He growled while something came out of Arya's mouth. She doubted it was an existing language. Gendry sucked her ear and licked the shell while he continued to pump his finger in and out of her.

"So perfect. So mine"—Gendry was a talker. She died and went to heaven. His other hand very gently tugged down the towel exposing her breasts. "Perfection. Worth every penny spent chasing other fuckers away from what's mine"-

As he latched on to her nipple and she kind of already had a tinny orgasm Arya chose that exact same moment to regain a little bit of consciousness.

"What do you mean by _'money spent chasing fuckers away'_?'"

Before we continue this story let me remind you that this was the moment that Arya would regret for the rest of her life. Orgasm first ladies, get what is yours and then open the can of whoopass because then you'll not only be left angry but also extremely horny.

Arya pushed him as hard as he could off her and she scooted far away from him still on the bed. "Gendry? I asked you a question"

"Please. Please. Please don't freak out"—He mumbled face down on the mattress.

"You telling me not to freak out is making me freak out"

"Well you do have an awesome repertoire of freak outs"—

"Gendry. Don't make me ask you again."

He sighed, still not making eye contact he spoke much to Arya's annoyance. For this she kicked him square in the head.

"Jesus Arya! Ok! Ok!"—Gendry cried like a baby, which was exactly how he was acting. "Ok… so first thing is you; have to know that I've had feelings for you for a long time."—

"Define _'long time'_ " Arya said remembering when she was little and tagged along her Mother to a Lamaze class when she was carrying Rickon. Inhale – Exhale. You'd think she'd be happy to know this important piece of information but you have to factor in the year from hell she just went through. If all the drama and heartache would have been avoided… "As in all this time after you kissing me or before? Also; define _'before'_ and Gendry when I say _define_ is as in; expand your answer very thoroughly because you might get stabbed at the end of this conversation"

"Before. As in before you were legal and I would have been sent to jail for lusting over a 13 year old"—

"Thirteen?"

"I know, I know, I'm gross and depraved but I just…"—"SHUT UP!" Arya interrupted Gendry passing around the room.

Thirteen.

Thirteen.

Thirteen.

What was she now? Oh yeah, eighteen! Their infamous first kiss was last year when she was seventeen. And she's had a crush for Gendry for years roughly yeah, around that age. So he liked her, she liked him, but non did anything like a bad rom-com? Nop. Something just wasn't adding up. She sat down in the bed.

 _Ok, you have two options Stark_ ; Arya thought.

Option A) Think later, make out first. She glanced behind her shoulder to see Gendry's muscular back. I guess at some point he lost his shirt and damn that stupid bull was ripped. Arya cursed all the Gods, why did they have to give her a brain? Why not be stupid and pretty? That way she could ignore the foul stench of something wrong. I mean it wasn't as if Gendry was this evil mastermind, she did want to be with him in the end but still… something wasn't adding up and it annoyed her to no end. Which led to option B.

"Give me a second" Arya said running to the bathroom and putting on back her dirty clothes. Option B) Not getting any and preparing herself for the worst.

"Ok"—She said going back inside the bedroom and sitting crossed legged on the bed next to Gendry. "Just a second ago when we were you know, making out… you said that I was perfect and that I worth every penny spent chasing other people away. What did you mean by that?"—

"It was a dumb idea but Rob and Theon…"

Why? Why oh why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut and let Gendry kiss her?

Arya Stark was going to kill each and everyone of her brothers and she was definitely going to kill Gendry Waters.

* * *

 **Review away and send me candy as I get my muse back**  
 **XOXO**

 ** _NewGirl_**


End file.
